b_the_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Black Epitaph
The 'Jet Black Epitaph '''is an ancient epitaph located in a shrine at the top of Mount Cremona. It contains more information than the bible and is a key cornerstone of the mythos surrounding the Black-Winged King. It is the main driving force behind most of the main characters in the series. Background The origins of the Jet Black Epitaph are unknown, however, it is thought to have existed since before Cremona's founding. Due to the complex patterns and symbols are written on it, it was initially thought to be indecipherable until a 12-year-old Keith Kazama Flick deciphered it, while he was exploring the ruins with his father, Heath Kazama Flick. From amongst the information written on the tablet, the one thing that the young Keith found interesting was the stories and the prophecies of the Black-Winged King's revival. Using the record of abilities and true forms of each of the king bones deciphered from the epitaph, Jaula Blanca along with three cellular biologists from Japan including Heath Flick began using the information to re-create the Black-Winged King, his White-Winged mate and his guardians. Sometime later, the Jaula Blanca Royal Scientific Research Institute finally succeeded in perfectly recreating the Black-Winged King, Koku and his court. Powers Not much is known about the epitaph's powers, however, it is stated to have the ability to syphon a winged one's power which negates their regeneration. Laica (Minatsuki) theorizes that it will bestow its power to the ones who accept the fate shown to them. Role in Story In B The Beginning, the Jet Black Epitaph is the driving force for most of the main characters of the series and is mentioned at several points within the story. In Episode 6, Keith reveals the backstory behind the epitaph and how he was the one who first translated the epitaph. At the end of the series, the Jet Black Epitaph is badly damaged and destroyed during the fight between Koku and the real Minatsuki/Laika. Mythology & Prophecies The Jet Black Epitaph is an artifact that holds all the historical and mythological knowledge of Cremona since the founding of the country under its first king. The most prominent story written on there are the tales about the Black-Winged King and the prophecy regarding his revival. Origin of the Black-Winged King The Two Shrine Maidens ''On the night of the thirteenth full moon, the man who is chosen by the two shrine maidens gained power, companions and wings, and became the Black-Winged King. Having fulfilled their purpose, the two maidens presented the king with a blade that burned blue. "Decapitate one of us," they said. The maiden whose head was cut off, turned to ash and merged with the king, granting him yet another power. He married the other maiden and the two fought together atop Cremona's summit. She then shared his tragic fate at the end. Revival of the Black-Winged King When Canopus shines directly to the right, a new first will spawn from the gods. Stunning wings of pure madness '' ''will lay low the transient people, '' ''and the howling of the dead '' ''will bring order to their brethren at last. To the left is another fourth, a cycle of evil slaughter. The moon of carnage traces out its eternal ellipse and the hour draws near when the ash coloured dragon will beat its wings. People of the Black Wings, '' ''Gather thee together. Navigation Category:Artifacts Category:Mythology